Ascension in to Darkness
by WHY U NO EAT PIE
Summary: Out of our vast array of nightmares that come and go in our mind, what if the thing we fear most in life became solid concrete reality. Welcome to Hell. Truth is only found when Hell is at your doorstep. Begin the Ascension in to Darkness. My first story no flames please. R&R, Constructive Criticism is Recommended.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Ascension in to Darkness

* * *

Even though it was just a dream, I still cannot shake the uneasy feeling in my gut. Like something... or someone was trying to reach out to me... to warn me about something to come. Although I'm not sure what it's purpose or reason for whatever it was trying to do was exactly, if it even had one for a matter of thoughts pondered endlessly through my mind creating a sense of false security within my subconcious. It was like a drain was sucking out all the sense of security and protection from my mind creating a looming void of vunerability within my mind. Crushing everything I ever knew about the safety within my thoughts.

My emotions were battling inside my head creating a sense superstition in which was driving me into state of self-inducued insanity. God just make it **stop**! I don't know how long my mind can last against this vast sea of raging thoughts of uncertainty as they ripple through my mind like a hurricane, twirling, ripping, and tearing and tossing my thoughts like leaf caught in the wind. My feelings are being reduced to a raging sense of paredolia inside causing my visual perception to warp into a hellish nightmare of lingering seclusion.

"AHHHH!" I awoke in a cold sweat from the hellish nightmare that haunted my mind. I reared up in bed and angled my head torwards my alarm clock so that I could see what time it was. "3:27 a.m" I muttered under my breath and was followed by a heavy sigh of frustration that broke the erie silence. This was the third time this week that my this same dream... well not a dream, the term 'illusion' would better describe it. Still it felt like something was trying to contact me in my dreams and as much as tried not to believe it.. I knew it was true.

My thoughts were inturupted abruptly by a knock at my bedroom door and was followed by a voice that was obiviously male in tone. It was my brother David.

"Xavier, you okay in there?" David asked obviously concerned for my well being.

"Yeah..." I replied flatly trying to get my brother to leave me alone so I could regather my thoughts so I wouldn't be so much of a nervous wreck. I didn't want him to walk in because I was quite literally almost a step from a from a complete mental breakdown. This reoccurring nightmare was devouring at my sanity. I needed some time alone to regain my thoughts and sanity otherwise I could very possibly go insane.

"Really because it sure as heck didn't sound like it." He replied, his voice slightly muffled by the closed door. David had always been obsessive about things, the second he wanted to know something... he would stop at nothing until he had answers.

"Just go away." I responded with a slight tinge of irratation in my voice. I was starting become a little aggitated of lingering presence.

"Ok, whatever you say." He replied, I could sense a feeling of dissapointment in his voice. Most likely due to the fact that he knew he couldn't much answers from me. I had always been told throughout my life that I was as stubborn and hard headed as they come.

As I heard he footsteps fade into the distance, fatigue washed over me and I fell back into a deep slumber.

But the cruel truth is that this was the dream, and I was coming back to reality. The post-apocalyptic world that I had grown accustomed to.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N**

**I wonder what is trying to contact Xavier... DUN DUN DUN!**

**:3**

**Don't worry next chapter has Spyro and Cynder in it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, now I want to clear some things out of the way before I start writing. First, the chapter before was the PROLOGUE. Secondly, I know this chapter is overdue, school sucks what can I say. Lastly the first chapter didn't look like what it did when I typed it, for some reason when I posted it spaced the lines like that. Now I'mma gonna shut up now. :/

And now enter the *drum roll* THE DISCLAIMER!

That was really corny. *face palm*

_**I DO NOT OWN SPYRO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO ACTIVISION AND SERRIA. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. ALL THE OC'S IN THIS STORY ARE MINE.**_

Ascension in to Darkness

Chapter 1

It's hard to imagine how much our life can change within a matter seconds. Look at me for example, I went for thinking I was a dragonfly to defeating the most psychotic dragon that ever lived.

And to be be brutally honest I don't even know how it came to this. Fate? Destiny? Or was it just merely blind chance?

But still the one question that still remains in my mind is why? Why did it have to be me? Why it couldn't be someone else? Why me? Why couldn't I be normal? Just...why?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a deafening "**SPYRO!"**

I was suddenly jolted out of my trance that I was suspended in as heard footsteps coming toward me. I quickly shoved these thoughts into the back of my head as the footfalls became more prominent. I opened my eyes to inspect my surroundings, I couldn't make out much due to my vision being blurred. I was on a meadow by the looks of it an- ….. wait, a meadow? How? I remember being in the core fighting Malefor when I passed out. So how did I end up in here?

My thoughts were shoved aside when a black smear appeared within my vision, and it was coming closer.

"Spyro!" a voice, feminine in origin yelled at me. I know that voice anywhere.

I open my mouth to yell back but all that came out was a weak~ "Cyn-der..." my voice raspy and hoarse.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" she replied back, I could see tears streaming freely from her eyes causing her eyes to twinkle somewhat in the sunlight. I could guess she had been crying for a good period of time, like a child that lost their favorite toy. I had never seen her act like this before.

"I thought I lost you for-" she stopped abruptly as she choked back a fresh veil of tears. I was slightly shocked when she said that, did she really care about me that much? But my face failed to register the emotion, I was simply to exhausted to do anything.

"Cynder I'll be okay." I replied to her still sounding like someone stomped on my throat. She nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked quickly.

"I've been better before." I joked, I saw her grin a little at me when I said that. For some reason that made my heart soar. I did nothing but just stare into her eyes lost in a sort of trance. They shined like emeralds in the morning sun like fire and twinkled like the stars dancing in midnight sky. And she just stared back into my eyes just as I did to her eyes. We just sat there staring into one another's soul.

We recovered from our hypnotized trance to find each other starring into the other's eyes. We both blushed and turned our heads away from each other eyes quickly; embarrassed.

"So..." I replied breaking the awkward silence between us, "shouldn't we get going? Unless you want sit around here all day doing nothing." I finished sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny." she replied back smiling at me; amused, causing me to relax. "Can you walk?" she asked me. I answered by pushing myself off my forepaws and standing up on all four still a little off balance.

"Yeah, a little shaky though but I'll manage." I answered flatly.

"So where now?" she questioned.

"We should probably heard toward Warfang, they're most likely looking for us." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I bet Sparx is having a heart attack." She chuckled, I laughed slightly at that remark. Cynder and Sparx had never gotten along very well, It was humorous almost entertaining at times to see them argue. "I wonder what that talking lantern is up to know?" Cynder added almost laughing.

"Probably talking his head off, like he usually does." I added in, causing both of us let out a slight chuckle.

"So where are we exactly?" I asked.

"By the looks of it, were somewhere near Avalar," I looked her with a brow raised, "you know- when I was looking for you." she stated quickly, causing me to grin wildly.

She sat there, obviously not amused at my joke. "Ok you asked for it!" she went to tackle me to the ground but I quickly side stepped her attack.

While she was recovering I quickly turned around and started sprinting the other direction as fast as my legs would carry me. I turned my head back and yelled back "Catch me if you can!" as I dashed off into the field.

The chase was on.

A/N

Sorry it's short, I felt this chapter a little overdue.

Anyways, don't forget to R&R and leave a comment.

Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ascension into Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Xavier's POV

_Thump thump...thump thump...thump thump...thump thump..._

This is all I could hear as I sat here, hovering in some sort of suspended limbo. Was I dead? I tried to find the strength to move or open my eyes, but it wasn't there. I felt like my ability to move, or really to do anything was ripped away from my body. All I could do was sit here and think and listen to the monotonous rhythm of a heartbeat.

_My heartbeat._

Spyro's POV

_ Laughing._

Laughing was all that could be heard from us. As we chased each other through the fields of Avalar. Something we never had time to do when we where fighting Malefor, or come to think of it, ever. The only time when I had time to do this before was when I was back at the swamp being raised by Sparx's parents.

But now with Malefor gone I noticed how peaceful everything was, I could hear the birds chirping, the steady but wavelike swaying of the grass, and sun warming my scales. It was relaxing.

"Spyro! Hey no fair!" I could hear Cynder shout behind me on the hill where I had took off running from with a tinge of amusement in her voice. I could hear a sound of rushing water ahead of but I paid it no heed; I was more focused on Cynder trying catch me.

I took a quick glance behind me at the hill behind me to see Cynder burst out into a full blown sprint. I could see the determination in her eyes, that was something I always admired about her. I quickly shoved these thoughts aside to see her gaining ground on me... and _fast_.

I focused my eyes to the front to relying on my Earth element to judge how close she was by the vibration of her footfalls, and to my alarm the vibrations rising in intensity fast. If I continued to run straight in the open fields this chase would be over as quick as it began. Taking a brief scan of the environment in front of me, the only thing that might actually save myself was a narrow pass with river cutting through it. The terrain was rough and muddy, and that sound of rushing water that heard earlier seemed to be resonating from the pass.

The vibrations in the ground told Cynder was getting close, 20 feet or more behind me and gaining.

"Damn, she's fast." I cursed under my breath.

I changed my course straight toward the pass running as fast as my legs would carry me. An idea hatched into my head and I started to veer toward the bank of the river. I could feel dirt turn to mud and I started to dig my hind legs more forcefully, kicking up dirt and mud.

"Cynder is going to kill me for this." I muttered to myself as I heard yelp behind me. I turned my head around to see a glob of mud, relatively around the size of a brick splatter on Cynder face causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"OK THAT'S IT!" she half yelled, half screamed at me. She was staring at me with an expression that could even intimidate Malefor himself, and it was directed towards me. This chase had officially went from just a game, to me running for my life. And to be honest; I was actually scared about what she would so to me if she caught me.

But I was so caught up in the moment that I really didn't notice that the rush of water had turned into a roar of water. It was a waterfall and I was sprinting directly to the edge of it. By the time a actually registered the roar of water I had already gone to far. I had sprinted right off the egde of the cliff and was now in complete free fall.

I felt the adrenaline in my body kick in I as scrambled to right myself before I made contact with the lake below. I opened my wings to slow my fall as I righted my body straight down to the lake below. I felt wind rush under my signaling I had control, and then I did the logical thing; I pulled up.

But I was already to close to lake's surface and smacked right into it in a big splash. For a second I could actually see the some of the fish disperse from where I had gone under. When I surfaced I registered the sound of Cynder laughing hysterically. I quickly turned toward the sound of her laughing to see her land beside a large apple tree on a small hill. I swam over to bank of the lake and climbed up on shore. My scales had a sort of shimmer to them the way they glistened in the sunlight. I walked over to where she was at the bank of the river washing off the mud on her face that I had splashed on her.

I walked up the hill and laid down to let the sun dry off my soaked scales. After she was finished washing the mud off her face she strode over to where I was laying down and sat down right next to me.

"Don't ever get that kind bright idea again." I looked over at her with a smirk on my face.

"I thought you were actually going to kill me there for a second."

"Who's to say I didn't?" she said with bit of mischievous tone in her voice. _Great, she actually was thinking of beating the crap out of me, _I thought bitterly to myself. I laid my head down on the grass and started to slowly drift off into slumber.

Xavier's POV

My eyelids felt heavy and tired. My muscles ached and burned like the fires of hell. There was a ringing noise in my ears. The air smelled of ash and dust, I could smell something burning...well lots of things on fire if not almost everything.

I started to open my heavy eyes, my vision was so blurred and out of focus to make depict anything and it didn't help that my head felt like some drove a four wheeler over it. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision. When the blur subsided I scanned my environment around me.

_Hell. Absolute hell. _Were the only words that could describe the landscape around me. There sky was red and filled ash and dust. There was magma spewing out from cracks in the asphalt and pooling on the surface. The skyscrapers around me were toppled and half fallen over and looked like they were ready to collapse at any moment.

I slowly stood up and drew out my ARX-160 assault rifle, ready to shoot the living shit out of any freak that too close.

I remembered the one who was responsible for this hell that I go through every single day. He did this and he was going to pay. He destroyed the Earth and when I found him I was going to destroy him.

_Spyro..._

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**I apologize for the first two chapter for being so short, I was kinda stocked up on homework. :/**

**Oh well...**

**Another thing I want to say that the chapters from now on are going to get longer and longer.**

**Don't forget to Review the chapter! :3 I want your feedback and opinons.**

**Until next time, PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ascension into Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

Xavier's POV

Still, a part of me argued with myself that Spyro was innocent. I kept finding myself asking myself was he really at fault. My head was turned into a maelstrom of raging thoughts again; tearing and turning my though into a restless sea of violence.

I quickly shoved these thoughts aside when I heard a groan that I was all too familiar with. I quickly whirled around and starred straight down the iron sights of my ARX-160 with muzzle of the rifle pointing toward the origin of the sound. I crouched sown on my knees to for better stability and so kick of the rifle would be reduced.

The groan tripled in volume as quickly as it begun, whatever was coming was either huge or had numbers; it was most likely option two.

I switched the safety off my ARX-160 and switched the fire setting to full auto. I dropped my current mag and shoved in a fresh one and pulled back on the loader, I could here the click as the bullet loaded in place inside the chamber.

About five seconds later a huge wave of reanimates rushed over the hill moaning, yelling, and groaning at me in full blown sprint. The glowing yellow gave them a feral and animalistic appearance. Luckily my immunity to whatever started this made me resistant to dying due radiation exposure.

I centered my iron sights dead on (no pun intended) one of their heads and then squeezed the trigger, I could hear the zombie's head implode right on the spot with a loud crunch and hit the ground with a thud. I held down on the trigger unleashing maelstrom of bullets. Brain matter and limbs flew everywhere.

I lingered for a few more seconds before I bolted toward the nearest building entrance bursting through the broken double doors. The room looked partially collapsed there was a small crevice in the middle of the room, no doubt caused by the mass earthquakes that followed after the partial destruction of the earth. One the main features that caught my eyes was the fact that looked like part of building had been caved in from a meteor that was resting in the far corner of the room. It had most likely fell from the ring of asteroids around the earth that had formed shortly after the explosion of the entire eastern hemisphere of the planet.

I made a mental note to myself to check the meteor later when I wasn't being by chased by a bunch rotten corpses that were trying to rearrange my face. I vaulted over and took cover behind what appeared to be a info kiosk as I quickly switched my ARX-160 for my Vector K10 with tactical laser and holographic sight. I switched the safety off and turned on the laser pointer, I quickly peeked out my head from behind the kiosk to get good glance at my targets.

The reanimates had already busted through the door and were shuffling around like a bunch a drunkards who had lost their bet. They were looking for me without a doubt, the slightest noise would send them bolting toward me at full speed at the slightest moment and the building was to constricted for me to have to run away from zombies like a maniac. The only chance I had was to take them out silently one by one; I quickly took out a suppressor and shoved it on the barrel of my Vector as it slid into place with a silent click. Apparently one of the zombies heard my suppressor's click it made and started to shuffle toward the kiosk where I was hiding. It stopped at the foot of the desk and looked around for the source of the sound before eventually growling in frustration and giving up.

I let out a sigh of relief as the zombie gave up on the search and went back to whatever it was doing...and to be honest I don't really didn't want to find out either. I quickly popped out from behind the counter and squeezed the trigger as the .45 ACP rounds proceeded to drill a hole through the skull as if it were paper.

"So much for stealth..." I cursed to myself as the rest of the reanimates turned around to realize where I was hiding so they could resume their chase. I quickly vaulted over the desk as I started to franticly look for a escape route, my eyes ground to a stop on partially collapsed staircase to the far right of the meteor that looked like more of a death trap than an escape route. I looked behind me to see at least a hundred more reanimates scrambling through door.

_"Now that I think about it...that staircase doesn't look so bad after all." _I argued with myself in my head. Without a second thought I started to sprint toward the mangled stairwell, the stairwell groaned and creaked under my feet threatening to collapse under my feet at any second. As I started to reach the summit of the staircase the stairs started to buckle and crack under pressure, I turned around to look behind me again. The reanimates were scrambling up the staircase, their glowing yellow eyes filled with feral instinct and hunger, the staircase could barely hold the weight of one person let alone fifty it was sure to fail.

The stairs started to buckle and warp violently as the reanimates continued to rush up the staircase with some difficulty due to their motor skills being slightly hindered. I snapped out of my thoughts when a huge crack split through the middle part of the stairwell ushering my into a state of emergency.

"Looks like my overstay here is over," I mumble to myself as I started to bolt up the staircase. The staircase made and audible '_snap'_ that was by the sound of metal warping as the stairwell started to give way beneath me, I rounded around the corner of another flight of stairs as the sound kept growing in intensity.

_"Come on!" _I practically screamed in my head, my legs ached wanting me to stop and rest, I was panting frantically as I rounded the final flight of stairs.

_"Almost there..." _The collapsing stairwell was literally right behind me as made to the top of the staircase and dove through doorway the second the entire stairwell gave way and fell down. I collapsed on the floor frantically trying to catch my breath, my heart moving a million miles an hour.

"Holy shit..." I mumbled inaudibly to myself, "note to self, don't try to always go guns blazing." It was my own stupidity that almost got me killed, most likely the only reason I am still alive is from blind luck.

I sat there for a few minutes trying not only to regain my composure but also just trying to figure out what the hell just happened. It all had happened so fast I didn't have time to think about what was actually happening or what I was doing either, I just reacted and ran. Probably just from sheer adrenaline.

When I finally regained my composure I slowly stood up from where I had literally collapsed on the floor and checked my surrounding. The hallway I was in was dimly lit, the only light coming from some flares here and there and from some of the windows and holes in the wall. I had a theory that proven right when I walked to a near by light switch and flipped it on and off repeatedly and none off the lights even flickered.

"Great. Power's out." And this didn't come as a shock either, pretty much the entire world's power grid was down. I started to go down the hallway ducking and swerving around some occasional debris on my way. It was quiet and erie and the only sounds that broke the silence were the hiss of the flares that were scattered about burning. There was most likely someone that had been here before recently, hence the flares that were still burning.

I stopped when I spotted a small container labeled with **'Pyrotechnics' **on it that was lit by some burning flares. I quickly made my way over to it and pried it open, the box contained about five unused flares, a box of matches, a lighter with a couple of bottles of lighter fluid, a loaded flare gun with some four spares, and a couple glow sticks. I quickly grabbed the contents and shoved them into my backpack for use at later time.

I was about to leave when a small barred up door caught my attention. I slowly approached the door and peered through the metal bars on the door and what I saw made my jaw go slack. Guns...guns...and more fucking guns along with a shit ton of ammo. It appeared to be some kind of makeshift armory of some sort. I pulled on the door only to find that it was locked shut, I almost gave up there when I remember something and started to rummage through my backpack and pulled out a small makeshift thermite charge that I had acquired off of dead body a few days back.

I quickly placed it on the door lock; and after making sure it was firmly secured; pulled out the lighter I had gotten from the pyrotechnics box and used it to light the fuse. It started to hiss loudly as the thermite started to sear through the door from the intense heat. The metal surrounding the thermite started to glow red then white as it turned into liquid iron. When the thermite charged had finally burnt out it had melted the lock on the door into liquid iron. I pushed open the door and stepped inside and started to grab as much as I could carry.

A couple of things that really caught my eye were a M4 Beneli Super with a full box of shells next to it, some frag grenades, two flashbangs, a G18 with tactical light, a HK416 with holographic sight and fore grip in which I traded out my ARX-160 for, Claymores, and a WWII Bowie Knife. I had also had a few other guns in which I took apart for easier carrying.

When I was all stocked up and about to leave a small little medallion of some sort caught my eye. I bent over and picked it up and began to inspect it. It seemed to be made out a black metal of some sort and had what appeared to be Illuminati code written on it. I flipped it over to the other side which had the symbol for the Illuminati on it which was the pyramid with the all seeing eye. I had learned that the Free Masons had based there logo of the Illuminati's. I started to stare into the pyramid's eye as if I were searching for something, then the whole medallion started to glow intensely until I was completely blinded by the light.

The last thing I registered was the sound of birds chirping before I blacked out.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the delay I had some issues that popped up that had to be dealt with...**

**Xavier: And by that you mean playing video games. Right?**

**Shut up!**

**But in all seriousness I apologize for the major delay, I feel ashamed. :'( **

**On another note I have to say, yes this is kinda based off the COD Zombies storyline, but just a little bit, not so much to where it be considered a crossover.**

**Anyways, look what Xavier found...Ooooo...shiny...**

**Oh wait everything just went weird, supernatural on him... _**

**Wait, is it nap time and someone didn't tell me! :(**

**Guess you guys will find out next chapter.**

**Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to leave your feedback and comments on what you think in the reviews.**

**Make sure to Read & Review.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEACE!**

**Psssssst...**

**You see that little button down there, it's calling you...**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 4

Ascension into Darkness

Chapter 4

Xavier's POV

The first thing I registered was the auditory chorus of birds trying to affiliate themselves with me.

"Ughhh...the hell? Wha...what...happened?" I said barely enough for someone to consider it auditory if not at all. My head felt it had been ran over by a dumpster truck, well...more like a fucking jet liner than anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see clear blue skies...wait...blue skies? Last time I had seen those before was when I eleven years ago, and to be honest I thought I would never see one again. I slowly tried rear up off my back but for some reason my skeletal structure refused to move in such a way. I slowly looked down and to be honest that was a decision I still regret to this day. When I looked down I saw a sight that made think I had finally lost it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was the only thing that could some up my reaction...period. I had scales...**scales**!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I was literally freaking out, I had seen a lot of things in my days since the planet went to shit, but this one definitely blew it out of the water.

After I had 'calmed down' a considerable amount to where I could at least formulate my thoughts, I started to inspect my surroundings. I appeared to be in a field of some sorts, there were small cliffs jutting up here and there. There what appeared to be an oak tree or two on hill about 340 kilometers from me with a few shrubs here and there. There was a huge volcano in the background that looked like it had blew its top recently. There appeared to be miniscule cracks in the ground like an earthquake had happened recently but the damage was not severe to an extent. The fact that the landscape had not been damaged at all was enough to arouse some suspicion in me. The most notable feature was a river that snaked its way through the field like a serpent in open waters.

I slowly tried to stand up on two legs but my entire anatomy had been altered, my legs had become reverse jointed and my arms had turned into what I could only guess to be forelegs. I dragged myself to a nearby puddle of water, no doubt created by a recent rainstorm that had passed through the area. I gazed down into the pool of water to see the fact that I was no longer human, my face had grown elongated and sharper, I had black scales with some orange marks here and there, the orange marks on my face resembled that of a snake bite from a viper. I had four silver horns that formed a kind of crown on my head. (Similar to Cynder) The horns where the shape of WWII Bowie knife except for the fact they lacked the serrated edges. I could plainly see all the scar marks across body that I earned from twelve years of hell. Oddly enough the scales on my chest and my flanks were not just scales, they were rough and solid, almost like armored scales. I recalled that these were in the same place I had developed calluses on my body due from all the punishment they usually received on a daily basis. The wings on my body were armored a little bit but not enough to where it would reduce mobility. I also had blades that came out of my joints on my fore and hind legs. My tail was decently armored and the end of it was basically a metal kanabo.

I started to try to adjust to standing on all fours by occasionally taking a few experimental steps here and there and caught on quick on how to walk on fours. Once was satisfied that I had gotten the hang of it, I turned back to where I had woke up to gather my equipment which luckily had came through with me. Putting on the backpack was a little bit of a struggle over how it would fit, but with some difficulty I finally managed to be able to get it on. I gathered all my guns and whatever else had been scattered about the place from whatever had teleported me here.

I was no stranger to the feeling of teleportation either, because after the earth was destroyed it became hard to tell what was real or not.

For some reason my forepaws had an abnormality to them, for what ever reason they had retractable opposable thumbs which frankly, I was glad because I could still use my guns which was a definite plus. I shoved these thoughts out of my head due to the fact there were more urgent matters at hand like for example, trying to figure out just where the hell was I?

_"Guess I better get a move on, beats sitting around here all day and doing nothing." _

My mind was at somewhat of an impasse, one part of me wanted to stay here and try to figure out what happened while the other half wanted me to get a move on because I wasn't going to find any answers sitting around on my ass all day. In the end I decided to get moving and started out into the valley from the rocky outcrop I had well 'appeared' on. I started to slowly descend from the outcropping careful not to slip on wet jagged edges of the rock, one wrong move could send me plummeting down to the ground, the fall wouldn't kill me but I would definitely end up with a broken rib or two.

It took me about two minutes to reach the bottom mostly due to the fact of the rocks being soaked with water. I took a quick survey of the environment and started out into the valley.

_"Salvation lies above..." _I suddenly doubled over onto my back as my mind was bombarded with voices... _"lead us...lead us..." _

"Aghhhh! Get out of my head!" I shouted my voice full of venom, to any onlooker it would appear I was starting to go mentally insane. I rolled over on to my stomach and clenched my head in an attempt to ease the pain.

_"Aufstieg aus der asche...die durch das fuerer, h__ö__ren uns...__"_

"Why? No, I will not listen to you?!" I practically screamed in pain, "Get out of my head!" I roared as loud as I could in an attempt to get whatever...or whoever, to get out the fuck out of my thoughts.

_"Sie werden uns anh__ö__ren...__"_

_ "Leave me alone!" _I tried to rise to me feet in an attempt to regain control but it came with no avail, whatever was talking to me had control over my thoughts and my motor movements._ "What do you want?!" _

"Agggghhhhhhhh!" I roared as I another shock of pain resonated through my body causing me cough up blood, I convulsed violently for a few seconds in agony before the pain subsided leaving me on the ground in a crumpled heap. I was confused beyond recognition, was this the same entity that tried to contact me in my dreams? I had so manny questions and so little answers.

_"Wir geben ihnen die antworten die sie so verzweifelt suchen..."_

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled with enough anger to intimidate a hungry lion, I was starting to become a little pissed off over whatever this was and the fact of its lingering presence. "NOW GET OUT!" The sound of my voice was echoed throughout the valley as the ground shook and vibrated with sound. A flock of birds scrambled out of the distant treeline due to intense decibels created by my voice resonating through the valley.

Whatever was controlling me was obviously frightened off by my unlimited rage, fueled by years of being left for the dead and just end up like everyone else, being sentenced to eternal damnation. My heart was threatening to burst out of my ribcage and splatter on the surface around me, my breaths were violent and fast, I could feel perspiration starting to form on my ski-... scales I mean and fall to the ground like raindrops in a thunderstorm. My mind was torn and fragmented, unable to comprehend what just happened or mostly anything. I stopped trying to make sense of reality when the Earth went to hell. My mind was a hellish, sickened nightmare full of warped thoughts and fragmented memories that would pop up here and there.

I slowly started to rise to my feet against the throbbing headache that had situated itself into my mind. I stared out into the valley and admired its beauty and tranquility, so much unlike me. I took a single step forward only to collapse immediately on the ground and sprawl out on the floor. I started to feel light headed and dizzy while my vision started to fade.

"Not again..." I manged to mumble to myself before I passed out...again.

**A/N**

**Haven't updated in weeks! I feel so humiliated.**

**Ahem, anyways I started planning out the plot for another story I'm writing called "Pestilence", it is another Spyro fic and I will probably begin to write it once I finish this story.**

**I apologize for the delay.**

**Anyway, Xavier should've bought himself some five hour energy so he will stop passing out. :|**

**ERMAHGERD! DEMONIC VOICES EVERYBODY FREAKOUT!**

**As always, remember to REVIEW.**

**Bye.**


End file.
